DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): The External Innovative Network Core will build external contacts through two independent activities. First, a networked current awareness service for research will be developed in the demography of aging. No such service now exists. The new service will be similar to the popular "Internet Scout Project", in which librarians help educators to find the best resources on the Internet by reading and filtering hundreds of announcements each week, but with a specific focus on aging, health, and demography. Second, regular workshops, conferences, and visits will be conducted. Several exchanges are envisioned each year with foreign scholars who have agreed to collaborate with these researchers and with domestic collaborators, including NCHS staff and members of other P-30 Centers. These will be combined with substantive and methodological workshops and conferences. The tentative plan is for one small, invitational workshop and a larger, open research conference each year.